<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Heals All Wounds by Lexvida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057334">Time Heals All Wounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexvida/pseuds/Lexvida'>Lexvida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mental Health Issues, Romance, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexvida/pseuds/Lexvida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is struggling with Fred's death and in desperation goes to Hermione for help. He wants to use a Time Turner to go back to the Battle of Hogwarts and save his twin, but all the Time Turners were destroyed years ago. Will Hermione help him create the first Time Turner built in centuries? Will they succeed in saving Fred? Will Time itself fight against them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome!<br/>I hope you all are having a wonderful 2021 so far.<br/>This little story popped into my head and I spent all day finishing the timeline. I know time travel has been done before but I wanted to expand on it because canonically, (I believe) all the Time Turners were destroyed around 1994. (Correct me if I'm wrong!)<br/>This is my first primarily original content fic to deviate from canon, so I'm very excited but also very nervous. I hope you guys like it!<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BOOM!</p><p>The wall exploded around them. George was thrown like a rag doll and landed with a loud thud against the ground. There was a ringing in his remaining ear he couldn’t shake. With his breath knocked out of him he could barely lift his head. His eyes strained against the clouds of dust and smoke in the air. George coughed feebly as his lungs filled with it.</p><p>Remembering the battle around him with a flash of panic, he groped desperately and blindly for his wand in the rubble. Where was it? <em>Where?</em></p><p>Flashes of light and bodies dropping all around him. Was he next? Where was he? Where was his family? His brothers?</p><p><em>Fred.</em> Find Fred.</p><p>At last, George found his wand, or at least a wand. He grabbed hold of it and struggled to his feet. Leaning against a fallen pillar, he whirled around searching for mops of ginger hair in the chaos. The dust refused to clear; he could hardly see his hand in front of his face.</p><p>“FRED!” George screamed. A pain shot through his chest. Had he been hit from the explosion?</p><p>“Percy! Ron! Fred!!” The pain became very sharp. Clenching his chest, he moved forward as quickly as he could. He had to find Fred.</p><p>A choked sob reached his ears over the battle raging on.</p><p>“NO! <em>Fred! Noooo!” </em></p><p>George ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stupor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May 2, 1998</p><p> </p><p>The Great Hall was full of witches and wizards of all ages, rejoicing and mourning together in the rebirth of the sun. The dust had settled and the castle itself seemed to emit a sigh of relief that the war was finally over. Families huddled close, clinging to each other. The dead were peacefully laid in the hall for all who wished to say a final goodbye.</p><p>Over one beautiful and broken man was his family of nine, struggling to accept this cruel twist of fate. Too soon, much too soon. Their tears mingled together and choked laughs and sniffles could be heard from them by the onlookers. Stories were shared and promises made to the memory and legacy of the great Fred Weasley.</p><p>Later, as the sun began to set once again and the people around him craved the blessed peace of their own homes, George Weasley found himself alone on the steps of the front entrance. It was like his mind had gone completely blank. Unable to accept his twin’s death, it had decided to shut down into a numb state. His looked down at his hands, and his eyes became unfocused. He did not bother fixing them. He did not know how long he sat there, before hearing footsteps come up behind him. He did not move.</p><p>Hermione Granger said nothing, she merely sank down to George’s side. She was close enough to him that their arms were pressed against each other. George inhaled deeply, acknowledging her presence in the most subtle of ways.</p><p>They sat in silence through the sunset, and well after the darkness had creeped up around them. The rest of the Weasleys had already left for the Burrow and the promise of days long slumbers. George did not remember when it had happened, but at some point, Hermione had moved to lace her arm through his and rest her head on his shoulder.</p><p>Though no words had been spoken between them, George knew exactly what she was saying.</p><p>
  <em>I am your friend and I am here. You are not alone. When you are ready, I am here. </em>
</p><p>And that was what he needed most of all. George had never been alone in all his life, and though he had never felt this kind of pain before, Hermione was here reminding him that he was still not entirely alone. Not really.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>June 1998</p><p> </p><p>“Another.” George threw down some Sickles on the bar at the Leaky Cauldron. He was positively smashed already and well on his way to another blissfully drunken evening. The bartender narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>“Tha’s yer sixth firewhiskey, mate. Go home.”</p><p>“Oi, I’m paying you for a service, <em>mate,</em>” George replied hotly. He staggered to his feet indignantly and went to grab at the bartender but fell flat on his face. He heard the patrons near him beginning to quieten as they stared.</p><p>“Weasley! Right yourself, and get out me pub. Yer good an’ knackered now. Go on home,” the bartender said again, squaring his shoulders. George, recognizing the situation, slowly rose to his feet. Huffing, he exited the Leaky and stumbled out into the brisk night air of Diagon Alley. It was well past the middle of the night and he had accomplished his goal of entering yet another stupor.</p><p><em>“</em><em>Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,</em><em> teach us something please,” </em>George sang to himself as he shuffled to the joke shop and its waiting flat up above. Once he returned home, he wanted nothing more than to finally welcome sleep. The firewhiskey worked most of the time. It kept the nightmares at bay. He discovered he was able to sleep if he entered a dangerous game with the drink. Sometimes he got lucky enough to forget everything. For a bit. Tonight was not one of those nights.</p><p>Grimacing, George shuffled to the loo. He relieved himself while his head swam. Once finished, he steadied a hand on the sink as he took deep and uncomfortable breaths. He could see out of the corner of his eye the towel that always covered the mirror was beginning to fall, as if taunting him. Tonight, a night he could not achieve blissful ignorance of the loss of Fred, he would have to see his twin staring back at him. Only, it wasn’t really Fred. Just his own torturous reflection. Bracing himself, he lifted his head to the mirror.</p><p>He lurched at the sight and quickly looked away. George’s stomach rolled and he knew he was going to vomit. Heaving into the toilet, he welcomed the sobs that followed. They attacked quick and lethally. He collapsed against the floor and prayed for the black relief of slumber from this exhaustion. He has been exhausted for weeks. When will it ever end? When will he be reunited with Fred?</p><p>“Georgie?”</p><p>George whimpered on the floor. It wasn’t fair. Why was he being tricked now? Why was he hallucinating this <em>now?</em></p><p>“Georgie, it’s me,” a voice said.</p><p>“It’s not.” George gasped, holding his head. “It’s not it’s not it’s not IT’S NOT YOU! YOU DIED!” he screamed, refusing to look up at the sink.</p><p>“Yes, I did, Gred,” Fred said.</p><p>“Why are you doing this to me? Haven’t I suffered enough? Don’t make me believe you’re really here,” George whispered.</p><p>“But I am.”</p><p>“No.”<br/>“Look at me, George.”<br/>“You are <em>not</em> Fred. I’m losing my mind.”<br/>“George, stop being a git and <em>look at me.</em>”</p><p>George lowered his hands slowly and took a steadying breath.</p><p>“When I look up, you’ll be gone again. It’ll just be my reflection staring back at me.” Fred snorted. “Shut up,” George added. He carefully rose to a standing position and steeled himself before looking up fully at the mirror above his bathroom sink. He choked on a breath as his eyes met not his own, but his dead twin’s.</p><p>“Freddie?” he whispered. Fred had a faint smirk on his lips as he took in George’s appearance.</p><p>“In the flesh, Gred. Well, sort of. Just what are you doing to yourself?” Fred frowned. George flinched as if the words caused physical pain.</p><p>“It helps me to forget sometimes.”<br/>“Me?”</p><p>“Your death.”</p><p>“You’re killing yourself.”<br/>“That’s kind of the plan,” George shrugged.</p><p>“Tosser.”<br/>“Am I barking mad?”<br/>“Debatable.”</p><p>“Prat. Why am I seeing you?”<br/>“Because I’m here. I know what you’re doing to yourself. You have things to do and this is not it.”</p><p>“What do I have to do?”<br/>“Live.”</p><p>“Not without you.”<br/>“That’s sweet, Georgie, but I prefer the birds more myself.”<br/>“Sod off.”<br/>“Want me to? Alright then…”<br/>“NO!”<br/>Fred smirked.</p><p>“Shove off,” George mumbled. “What is it I’m supposed to be doing? I’ve never done anything in my life without you.”</p><p>“I know. There’s things I should not be telling you, but I’ve seen enough of what you’re doing down here to know this can’t go on.”<br/>“What are you talking about, Fred?”</p><p>Fred heaved a great and tired sigh. Perhaps these last weeks have not been all that easy on him either without his twin.</p><p>“George, there’s parts of this universe we don’t understand, right?”</p><p>“Er—right?” George said, thoroughly confused.</p><p>“There’s even more we don’t understand about <em>another</em> universe.” Fred looked at George meaningfully, and his twin knew this was forbidden knowledge he was receiving.</p><p>“Okay…” George said dragging out the word.</p><p>Fred gave George a bright Weasley twin smile and nodded, as if pleased with George’s understanding.</p><p>“I suggest you ask a certain bossy prefect for some guidance on this. We’re not finished yet, Georgie.”</p><p>“Ask Granger? What, Fred?”</p><p>“Can’t stay, Gred, got to run! People to haunt!” He turned away.</p><p>“Wait—Fred! I miss you!”</p><p>“I miss you too, George. I’ll see you again. Until then, brother o’ mine!” And then he was gone, and it was just George’s reflection left in the mirror. He stood there in his tiny bathroom for hours staring at himself, willing Fred to return, but knowing he wouldn’t. Had that interaction with his dead twin even happened or was he losing his mind? What in Godric’s name had Fred been talking about?</p><p>George only knew one thing. He needed to talk to Hermione.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>